A escondidas
by KayreKampa
Summary: Cuando tienes quince años y tu madre cierra la puerta, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Para Kageyama y Hinata solo una, y no hablamos precisamente de Voleyball...


**Advertencias:** Un smut extraño. Demasiado. Mi clásica comedia absurda. Homosensualidad, lo de siempre, vamos.

Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **A escondidas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto la puerta del cuarto de Kageyama Tobio se cerró, una sombra se cernió lentamente sobre él, de forma sutil, casi silenciosa, de no ser por aquellos suaves ruidos en forma de besos y suaves jadeos, producto de los labios de Hinata, quién a día de hoy, era su llamada pareja.

-No dejes marca…-Murmuró el joven pelinegro, mientras trataba de ocultar su suave sonrojo de los ojos del otro-Que te conozco.

-Ya veremos, ya.-Le contestó Hinata en tono burlón, disfrutando del momento en el que su pareja decidía dejarse llevar. Decidió dejar suaves mordiscos sobre su cuello, a lo que dio en respuesta un casi imperceptible gemido. Shouyou parecía encantado de oír aquellos sonidos, buscó más, mientras Kageyama parecía resistirse a cada momento, a cada movimiento. No tenía la seguridad de que su madre se hubiese marchado todavía. Había cerrado la puerta tan solo dos minutos antes, no quería que su progenitora descubriese, tan pronto, su pequeño secreto.

Escuchó el ruido del motor del coche saliendo del garaje. Maldijo, por una parte. Dejarse llevar implicaba…Dejarse llevar. Y dejarse llevar era implicar mucho tiempo. Y en ese tiempo no le daría tempo a nada (De todo lo que quería hacer, por supuesto). Y entonces…

-Eh, Kageyama. Deja de estar en las nubes.

-No est-

Calló al pelinegro con un beso, uno profundo, uno apaciguador, una lengua muda que ambos conocían demasiado bien. Pasó suavemente la lengua por sus dientes, el pequeño cuervo sabía cómo jugar, sabía cómo le gustaban los besos a Kageyama. Mordió su labio inferior, profundizando el beso, que poco a poco iba cobrando fuerza y rapidez. Una ola de calor sacudió la pequeña habitación, y Hinata vio oportuno sacarse la sudadera.

-¿Ya tienes calor?

-¿Qué esperabas? Bakayama.

No dijo mucho más. El más alto comenzó a pasear los labios por su torso, subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido. _Tobio._ Murmuró. Kageyama dejó un mordisco más fuerte de lo habitual en su piel lampiña.

-Te dije que no…D-Dijeras mi nombre.-Susurró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza?

-Cállate.

El pequeño cuervo pareció sonreír con aquella respuesta, surcando con los dedos la espalda del moreno. Recorrió de arriba hacia abajo la columna vertebral de este, comenzando a acariciar sus muslos.

-W-Woh.

En un rápido movimiento, Hinata había quedado sobre él, sentado sobre su regazo, desabrochando lentamente la cremallera del pantalón.

-Esto va sobrando… ¿No?

-Ansioso.

Le dedicó una mirada decidida, brillante, de esas que te embaucan el alma, de esas que solo Hinata sabía poner y que Kageyama adoraba, aunque no se lo dijera. Fue bajando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la tela del pantalón, la cual mordió para, con los dientes, bajarla un poco. Pronto vio que aquella tarea era imposible para él y su dentadura, era un poco triste ver como Hinata hacía el esfuerzo de quedar maduro y erótico, mientras Kageyama trababa de contener la risa _. Trataba._

-¡Uhg! Cállate…Bakeya…Umh, Tobio.

Kageyama gruñó por lo bajo, aunque pronto su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa. Hinata tiró con ambas manos del pantalón, sacándolo al instante. El más alto dio un respingo hacia atrás, quedando medio tumbado bajo Hinata. Este último no puedo evitar sonreír de forma febril, aquella vista era casi tan deslumbrante como la del otro lado de la cancha.

Bajó lentamente hasta sus bóxers, trazando con la nariz la forma que tomaban sus ingles. Kageyama reprimió un gemido, más audible que los anteriores, mientras sentía la tela bajar por sus piernas. Escuchó la risa del pelinaranja otra vez, era un maldito salido. No podía…

-Oye, mi madre va a llegar en cualquier moment—Ah…

No pudo terminar su frase, Hinata había usado su rapidez para atender a otras cuestiones.

El pequeño cuervo emitió un ruido de satisfacción, mientras seguía hacia adelante con su actividad bucal. Sintió una cálida y húmeda sensación sobre su miembro, el cual Hinata atendía con cuidado, con empeño. Se movía sobre él de arriba a abajo, repasando con su lengua cada rincón. No pudo evitar volver a gemir, se sintió total y absolutamente en manos de Hinata.

-Hi…Hinata…

Los movimientos se fueron intensificando por momentos. Luces brillantes atravesaron sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Los sintió como una representación gráfica de lo que percibía que Hinata estaba haciendo con él, una espiral de sensaciones placenteras que no sabría cómo denominar si quiera. Volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte. Había succionado suavemente la punta. Hinata jugaba con él como si no se tratase más que de un crío asustado.

Aunque en realidad, no dejase de serlo.

Usó sus manos para rodear por completo su virilidad, moviéndolas con firmeza. Los besos que dejó alrededor del mismo no hacían sino aumentar la vergüenza de Kageyama. Aquello era extremadamente erótico y dulce. Sintió enormes ganas de rodearle con los brazos y hacerle de todo, envolver su cuello de besos, acariciarle y hacerse uno con él.

Hinata alzó la mirada, hundiéndose en la suya, contemplando el estado de Kageyama. Sonrió. El pelinegro no pudo sentirse más en el cielo.

Maldito enano.

-H-Hina….-Jadeó, sintió derretirse a cada instante, a cada segundo el que Hinata conseguía hacer que se retorciese de puro placer. Se dejó llevar.- _Sho-Shouyou_ …-Susurró. Aquello pareció encender una llama en el espíritu del pequeño cuervo, aparte de en su rostro, haciendo sus movimientos más profundos y rápidos. El miembro de Kageyama palpitaba a medida que se iba prolongando el momento, al tiempo que se iba avecinando el clímax-S-Shouyou…Yo…Ya…

En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de casa abrirse.

-M-Mierda.

Hinata paró inmediatamente con aquel juego de poder, entrando casi en pánico. Empezó a buscar su jersey por todas partes. Dónde estaba, dónde estaba.

Kageyama, por otro lado, también se mostraba en pánico, aunque él si estuviera en un aprieto mayor.

Ni si quiera encontraba sus calzoncillos.

-¡Tobio!-Gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo-¿Quieres que te suba unos pastelillos?

Sin embargo, era tal el revuelo, que no pudo escuchar la pregunta de su madre.

Comenzó a subir escaleras hacia arriba.

-¿¡Dónde están mis pantalones!?

Escalón.

-¡Y yo qué sé!-Bufó Hinata, buscando con desesperación su jersey.

-¡Esto es demasiado complejo de poner!-Dijo colocándose la ropa interior de forma correcta-¡C-Como mi madre note mi…!

Escalón.

-Se va a dar cuenta.-Dijo el pelinaranja, encontrando su jersey al fin entre las sábanas-¡Al fin!

-Venga. ¡Tú sé positivo!

Escalón.

-¡En serio! ¿¡Dónde están mis pantalones!?

Escucharon el picaporte del cuarto abrirse lentamente, y el ambiente cálido de la habitación, pronto se tornó en un frío cubo de hielo de la Antártida.

-Oh, Hinata-kun, ¿sigues aquí? ¿Quieres unos pastelillos? –Dijo la madre de Kageyama, mostrando la bolsa en la que traía los dulces recién comprados. Kageyama miró a su madre, esperando que no se percatara de que, tras las mantas que había conseguido agarrar a tiempo, no llevaba más que sus calzoncillos.

Y una buena morcilla.

-¡Graacias!- Exclamó el pequeño sol, agarrando la bolsa con los pastelillos- ¡Vamos! Agradécele a tu madre, levántate.

Pequeño hijo de…

-No, g-r-a-c-i-a-s.

La próxima vez, se prometió a sí mismo, le mordería tan fuerte que le iba a dejar _shouyouzando._

O eso se dijo.

* * *

 **Notillas:** El chiste del final no es mío (Me da igual lo que opinéis, el chiste es la leche) es de una chica de twitter que tiene una gracia increíble y es como: ¿Te amo? ¿Me caso contigo?

En fin. Estoy muy desaparecida. A los que me sigáis en twitter sabréis que ahora mismo mi vida es muy caótica, pero algún día seguiré los fics que tengo parados. Lo juro.

Espero os haya gustado esta…Cosa. Creo que quitando de Hetalia y pokémon es el tercer fandom del que escribo algo xD ¡Disfrutadlo y atragantaos!

Talue.


End file.
